pokesimsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiker Anthony
Hiker Anthony is regarded as a "creeper" and treated as such due to the dialogue in the Japanese version of Pokémon: Black and White. He constantly makes romantic advances towards other sims and occasionally stalks them, viewing them as they shower. In the Games Hiker Anthony, known as Hiker Andy in the games, is seen in Pokémon: Black and White, ''during an event at Nimbasa City in which you battle a trainer and ride the ferris wheel with them, changing depending on the season and gender of the player character. Hiker Andy appears in the summer and only if you are male. In the Japanese version of the game, Hiker Andy is apparently coming onto the player character, even asking if he "ever had a lover." In ''Pokémon: Black 2 and White 2, Hiker Andy makes a reappearance, appearing in the autumn to the female character. He first states he is "not interested" in fighting a girl, and later spills his woes of his lost love two summers ago, obviously referring to the events in Black and White. ''Unlike in ''Black and White, however, this dialogue is kept in the English version of the game. Personality Hiker Anthony is nutorious for being extremely amorous, creeping on every person on the blog. While at the begining he was exclusively flirting with young men, such as Hilbert, lately he has expanded his horizons to everyone. Hiker Anthony apparently cannot take a hint, as he has continued to flirt with everyone, despite their quite obvious distaste for him. Major blog events Hiker Anthony first appeared as a fan-request, and appeared a post later at Cilan's bachelor party, almost immediately gaining a great amount of fans. Since then, Hiker Anthony frequently appears, especially at large events. In every appeance, Hiker Anthony has been seen flirty in some way with anyone he can get his hands on. Hiker Anthony once threw a party, inviting all the young men in town. Almost all of them showed up. Another notable thing Hiker Anthony has done is falling off his treadmill in hearted underwear, scarring millions. Yet another was when Hiker Anthony suddenly appeared skinny, which had a similar responce. He again appeared skinny when he was murdered, and Tori described it as "A skinny Hiker Anthony is like a skinny Santa. It’s terrible, wrong, and it makes everyone uncomfortable." Major fan events Fans have adored Hiker Anthony since his first appearance. Notably, he has been drawn in fanart with Keith Hammer. Relationships Cheren Cheren was the first Sim Hiker Anthony was seen flirting with, however, Cheren didn't respond, due to being disgusted. Hilbert Hilbert has been flirted with by Hiker Anthony at least twice, the first at Cilan's bachelor party and the second at the park. He was shot down both times. Another time, Hiker Anthony watched Hilbert shower. Emmet Emmet and Hiker Anthony got together through story progression, earning many confused responces. They broke up later. During the Ingo/Grimsley wedding saga, Emmet noted Hiker Anthony was the only person to express interest in him, and he stated, "I am Emmet and I am not that ''dumb." When Hiker Anthony offered to marry Emmet, Emmet said "I am Emmet and I am good." Silver Hiker Anthony was seen looking flirtatiously at Silver. However, Silver's responce wasn't seen. In the alternate neighborhood it was stated that they disliked each other. Trip When online dating, Hiker Anthony discovered Trip was single. However, due to Trip's deletion from the town, any advances were not seen. Barry Hiker Anthony gave Barry flowers at his party. Barry loudly exclaimed he needed an adult. Cress Cress was also flirted to, but unlike the others, Cress was delighted. However, at Ingo and Grimsley's wedding, Cress was shown to have gained a distast to Hiker Anthony, saying he'd rather eat one of Chili's bottle rockets than marry him. Palmer In his first case of expanding horizons, Hiker Anthony decided to give Palmer flowers. N Hiker Anthony looked happily at N once. No advances were shown. Random EA Guy Hiker Anthony apparently doesn't care whether the object of his affections is from the games, as he's been seen looking amorously at an EA generated sim. Marshal In the story progression town, Hiker Anthony and Marshal had a baby, however the "mother" is unknown. They later broke up. Gary Gary beat up Hiker Anthony in the story progression town. Lt. Surge In the story progression town, Lt. Surge apparently ignored his smarter friends and proclaimed that he knew what he was doing dating Hiker Anthony. Roxie Roxie was the first female Hiker Anthony expressed interest in, staring at her as he ate a picnic. Red Red and Hiker Anthony both joined PokeSims at the same time, Red as an apology for burning everyone's eyes. He and Hiker Anthony were chosen as a couple to test pose packs, and it was dubbed ''BurnyoureyesShipping. Thorton Hiker Anthony excitedly looked at Thorton once. Later, he looked amorously at him when both were being absorbed by an extremely fat paparazzi. Keith Hammer During a livestream, a character known as Keith Hammer was introduced. One fan decided to draw fanart of the two, with the shipname of WeightdifferenceShipping. Lucian Lucian and Hiker Anthony took romantic photo booth pictures once. Argenta Hiker Anthony gave Argenta purple flowers. She was pleased, in start contrast to Darach's attempted romance with Dahlia. Traits *Flirty